


Here Lies One Whose Name Was Writ with Water

by MagitekUnit05953234



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: As Always Prompto Has Self Esteem Issues, Canon Fix-It, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Ficlet, Gen, Temporary Character Death, The power of friendship, There is One Entire Cuss Word In This, They Get The Hugs They Deserved, or love, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagitekUnit05953234/pseuds/MagitekUnit05953234
Summary: “I should have died back there.”“I should have died. I was supposed to die.”“I should have died with him.”“I should have died. Ididdie.”





	Here Lies One Whose Name Was Writ with Water

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little fic I whipped up in stolen time between other tasks. Nothing too fancy! As always, no beta. My mistakes are my own.

**A Curate’s Egg**

“I should have died back there,” Prompto says one summer’s evening, casual as anything as he tucks into his meal. “In Insomnia, I mean. Though probably on that last hunt, too. Thanks for the save on that one, Iggy.”

Ignis nods. No one seems to know how to respond to the cheerful declaration that Prompto did very nearly avoid a grisly demise in the capital. He barrels on forward, seemingly unaware of the concerned eyes on him.

“I mean, I lived in the slums, you know? Like hell those got evacuated like the noble district did,” Prompto waves his fork toward Gladio, flinging bits of rice on the ground. “S’good those did get cleared, though. I’m glad Iris is okay.”

A pause. Gladio mutters a “thank you.”

“Anyway,” Prompto goes back to eating. “It’s really thanks to you guys that I’m still around. I’d be super dead right now if you guys didn’t let me come with. So, I know I don’t really contribute much of anything but I’m still pretty glad I’m here. One of these days I’ll actually be useful enough in a fight to make it worth it.”

Prompto grins, wide and toothy, as if he hasn’t just appraised his entire life’s value on how well he can shoot a gun —which is _scarily_ well, despite his inability to take credit for it.

**A Cat May Look at a King**

“I should have died,” Ignis says, one scarred hand brushing the skin under his eyes. “I was supposed to die. I gave them everything.”

“You did,” Gladio’s gaze flicks toward Ignis and then skitters away to land on the cot where Prompto fitfully sleeps. “You sacrificed your life, just like we were always taught.”

“Yes, but,” Ignis closes his eyes for a moment but finds the darkness a little too suffocating. He stares at the bottom of the mattress above him until his eyes water too badly to resist blinking. “I didn’t do it because of duty.”

“I know,” Gladio clears his throat. “I would have done the same, if I had been in your place. For the same reasons. Not just for Noct, either, but for… well…”

Ignis breathes out. Gladio’s weight at the end of the bed is both much too close and way too far away. Ignis bends forward from where he is propped against the cot railing, one hand tangling itself into Gladio’s jacket. “I’m not sorry. I won’t apologize for what I did. I never will. Even if I had died. Perhaps especially then.”  
  
Prompto wakes up with a start across the room, head whipping around until he realizes Ignis and Gladio are just a yard or two away. He stumbles out of his cot and into the one Ignis claimed. He tucks himself next to Ignis, trying and failing to hide the fear in his eyes as he looks at the faint Crystal-healed marks across Ignis’s eyes and brow.

Ignis pulls his friends close, and tries not to think of ethereal swords and purple flames swirling around Noct.

**To Carry Coals to Newcastle**

“I should have died with him,” Gladio’s forehead rests flat against the marble dais holding Noct’s effigy. “I was supposed to protect him.”

“I know,” Ignis sits on his ankles next to Gladio, shoulder to shoulder with him. “This won’t be forever. You know that.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Gladio’s hand raises and presses against the side of the dais. His fingers tremble. “He never should have… He shouldn’t have had to… we just had to _watch_ … I couldn’t...”

Prompto settles on the floor on the opposite side of Gladio than Ignis. Prompto wraps an arm around Gladio’s waist, leaning into his chest. “It’s okay, big guy. We just gotta buckle down and wait. Things will turn out like they’re meant to. All of us together again.”

Gladio curls into himself and fails to react as Ignis takes his hand from the marble and holds it, thumb swiping across Gladio’s scarred knuckles. His shuddering exhale is the only indication of the tears his long hair conceals.

“It is better you are here,” Ignis says, his voice softening as if a sermon has begun and he doesn’t wish to interrupt the worship. “Not even you could shield him from prophecy. If you had tried, then he won’t have the chance to see you once more.”

Gladio nods. Ignis’s grip tightens.

**Better to Light the Candle Than to Curse the Darkness**

“I should have died,” Noct raises a hand to touch his sternum, eyes wide. “I _did_ die.”

“Yet we’re all still here,” Ignis smiles and stands, towering over the medical bed the newly-awakened Noctis arrived in ten days before icy with the Glacian’s blessing. “The Astrals considered our debts to the Kings of Yore paid, prophecy be damned.”

Noct lowers his head back down to his pillow, his eyes suspiciously damp. “What do I do now? I wasn’t supposed to make it this far.”

“Whatever you want,” Prompto perches on the foot of the bed, hands hovering uncertainty. “You’ve earned it.”

“Fuck yeah I have,” Noct takes a moment, covering his eyes with his forearm. “I know what I wanna do first. After that, no idea.”

“And what’s that?” If Gladio were any closer to Noct’s bed he’d be laying in it.

Noct rises, pushing his pillow up behind him to prop himself up. When he’s done, he looks up at his friends with a shaky grin. He reaches out. “C’mere guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@compromisedunit](https://mobile.twitter.com/compromisedunit)!


End file.
